bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Szayelaporro Granz
Name You know, something just occurred to me. We usually use hyphens to connect certain characters' names (Sun-Sun and Mila-Rose for example). These said characters have been constantly referred by both parts connected by the hyphen. Because of this, I was thinking that since everyone calls him "Szayel Aporro", doesn't that mean his name should be hyphenated as well? Arrancar109 17:48, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :He's always called "Szayel Apporo" because his original Japanese name was "Zaeruaporo"--all one word. Then again, Sun-Sun had the same thing... It could just be an asthetic thing, because Mila-Rose's original name was two seperate words. I personally prefer the current spelling. LapisScarab 05:19, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Gabriel In the abillity section under Gabriel we have this listed "While he is physical contact with the victim he can implant a portion of himself inside their body" however the physical contact part isnt mentioned in the Manga or Anime...so Im not sure where that was taken from. YTOfficer01 17:00 2 June 2009 :In order to use his ability, he stated that he would recreated himself inside of the victim. In order to do this, he would need some sort of physical attachment to make the transfer of his DNA into the host body through his tentacles. So, I would leave it as it is. HuecoMuffin 15:10, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Resolved References I think we need some more references, i only see a couple pages of the manga, i don't believe all of this happened in just those few pages. Could anyone who has put information on here please remember to add there reference. Acacia Akiyama 01:30, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Hierro Shouldn't Hierro be added to Szayel's abilities? There is one scene where he blocks Zabimaru with his bare hand. :Personally, I agree with you. I have noticed that myself... Szayel-sama uses Hierro as every other Arrancar does. They are always using it in essence because it IS their skin. He just seems to have a weaker Hierro, but has it nevertheless. I believe it should be added as well. HuecoMuffin 17:20, 6 August 2009 (UTC) http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/269/14/ Right here Szayel clearly uses his bare hand to block Zabimaru, this means he has a hierro, maybe not as strong as other Espadas' Hierros, but a Hierro nonetheless. Grimmjow2 23:30, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Um, is no one going to add this to his abilities, or should I do it? Grimmjow2 12:10, 25 August 2009 (UTC) "Like most other Arrancar, his body is protected with his spiritual pressure. He was able to effortlessly block Renji Abarai's released Zabimaru with only the back of his wrist. However, he doesn't seem to benefit from his Hierro as most other Arrancar do, as most attacks caused him to bleed." - That is what I added, feel free to edit it. Grimmjow2 03:25, September 4, 2009 (UTC) English Voice Actor This may sound "stupid" but when should we know his english voice actor, he will be speaking in 5 episodes in english so I would think there would be some announcement of voice actors like they do in Japan, just wondering. Hidan13 04:35, 16 August 2009 (UTC) About five episodes from now then. Unless the voice actor announces it we won't know until the episodes are released Ancient Chaos 04:59, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Okay thanks, just wondering :D Hidan13 06:21, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Why Isn't Szayel a MAster Swordsman? He was playing with Renji and as soon as he got serious, he easily bested Renji's swordsmanship skills. And we all know Renji is also a master swordsman, so Szayel deserves this in his Powers and Abilities section as well. Ref. Episode 161 Another point I'd like to add to Szayel's abilities is "Subterfuge Expert", as he allowed Renji to believe he was actually winning. And then he did the same to Uryu (who is infinitely smarter than Rnji).